The Egg Hunt
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla has never ever played an egg hunt on Kinkow. What will happen when certain brown-eyed boy happens to set one up for her? A Brakayla Friendship Easter Special!


**Hey Guys! This is my brand-new one-shot I came up with for Easter and it's for Brakayla! I believe the idea I came up with for this is smart. But see, the thing is that it will only be a friendship one-shot...I hate to sink your ship, but it's true. This one-shot was first thought out as romance, but then it turned into a friendship kind of thing. ****Once you read this, you'll know what I mean.**

**Hopefully, you'll understand and you won't be that one person to slap me with a chair. Seriously, my twin likes the thought of that...(No one give her a chair!)**

**Any way's, Enjoy! And Happy Easter everyone!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I glance at the calendar and groan at the date. Today was March 30, 2013, meaning one more day until Easter. Just great. It's not like I hold this bitterness against that day- I don't, I really like Easter- I just dislike how I've never been capable to have or be in an egg hunt. Sometimes, I wish that I can play one game, but like that will ever occur. I couldn't do that due to how my preparation for a guard began when I was just six years-old. That's unbelievable!

This thought seems so childish and immature, but I can't help wanting to play just one game. From what I've seen through out my entire life, the annual hunts seem so exhilarating. I've heard that people place candy in these plastic eggs and hide it for others to find. The kids jump in joy and happiness- which I'm pretty sure is because they're sugar-crazed children who can't help but eat candy. What's wrong with them during this time of year? I guess I'll never know.

If someone, hopefully my dad, where to let me be a part of an egg hunt one year, I will be forever grateful. Until that year comes, I will bug anyone for an opportunity to play just one game. Like anyone would give me the time of day for one silly game. They might as well call me crazy due to my childish thoughts. People think that I should just forget about it, but I can't. I've never done such a thing and I would enjoy doing it for once. I don't care that I'm almost an adult or a guard, I just want to be able to do it before I die!

Thinking that this was useless for now, I got up and exited my room. But this didn't make me stop thinking about Easter. The thought wouldn't go away unless I get what I want.

"Easter! Easter! Tomorrow's Easter!" Voices are heard chanting through the empty hallway.

"I can't wait!" A familiar voice exclaims.

I then come to realization that these were the Kings. _And to think they're the one's who rule this island... _I roll my eyes and smile at there behavior. Finally turning the corner, I see all three kings jumping with nothing but joy and huge smiles. This just makes me giggle slightly. The triplets stop once they see me.

"Hey Mikayla!" They all greet.

"Do you know what's tomorrow?" Boomer asks with excitement.

"Oh, I don't know, Easter maybe?" I reply.

"How did you know?" Boz asks as if I'm some mind-reader.

"Well, it's quite obvious when you were all yelling, ''Easter! Easter!''.'' I roll my eyes.

"We can't help it!" Brady exclaims. "We just love that day!"

"I can tell." I chuckle slightly.

"You know, we should have a party tomorrow for that day!" Boomer suggests as his brothers nod in agreement.

"Can you help us set it up, Mikayla?" Brady faces me.

"Sure." I nod my head.

They all smile and run off to do the usual-stupid stunts. I don't understand the Kings with there immature behaviors. This week, I can't blame them. Easter is a very exciting day. I watch as the kings go to their shared bedroom before going down to the throne room and beginning the preparations for the party they suggested. I gathered all the royal servants to help me and we began planning. Occasionally, I would get lost in my own thoughts about Easter that someone had to shake me to focus again.

* * *

**Plaza: Mikayla's P.O.V  
**"I thought I told you that the banner should be hung up in the plaza, NOT the throne room!" I yell at one of the royal servants.

We were currently getting the plaza ready for the party tomorrow night, but it seems like nobody is listening to me. After I reminded the staff plenty of times before, they still think the party will be held in the throne room. It's being held in the plaza! People are getting on my last nerves with this...Or is that just me? The staff finally understood what I meant and moved the supplies to the plaza.

"Mikayla, why are you being so mean?" Boz asks while walking up to me with his brothers.

"I'm not being mean." I reply with a harsh tone.

"It sure looks like it to me." He defends himself.

"The only reason I'm so angry is that no one has been listening to me for the past hour." I say.

"So?" Boomer asks with an annoyed tone.

"So, you try to setting up a party a day before it actually happens!" I shot him a death glare.

"What's so wrong about setting up for Easter?" Brady asks. "All you have to do is have a bunch of spring colors hung up, have a table set up with snacks, a DJ, and your good. It's similar to setting up any other parties. Mikayla, have you ever celebrated Easter?"

That's probably why I'm in such a horrible mood. It isn't because of having no one listen to me, but it's because I've never celebrated the holiday. And to think that I have forgotten about my thoughts on this holiday earlier. I guess that I have gotten so caught up in things, that I've probably lost my mind. I stood quietly, trying to figure out what to do about this. It was long before I realized that the kings were still standing in front of me, waiting on an answer.

"Mikayla?" They all ask, waving a hand in front of my face.

Once I was pulled out of my thoughts, I got annoyed with the Kings, so I flipped each triplets one at a time.

"Ow!" The triplets cry out in pain. "Mikayla!"

"Sorry, my Kings." I quickly apologize while helping them onto their feet.

"You still didn't answer Brady's question." Boz states.

"Oh, right." I say while shaking my head. "No, I haven't celebrated the holiday at all."

"You haven't?!" All three Kings look at me with shock.

I nod. "Never in my entire life have I ever celebrated the holiday."

"Well that changes everything!" Boomer exclaims while walking away with Boz.

_Well, they were much help..._ After Boomer and Boz left, Brady and I stood in silence. An awkward silence, that is.

"Ignore Boomer and Boz." Brady spoke. "They're never really helpful."

"I kind of figured that out." I nod in agreement.

"Do you need any help setting up for the party?" Brady politely asks.

"No, it's okay." I shake my head.

"Okay, but if you do need help, I'll be upstairs." He motions to the castle.

"I'll remember that and thanks for the offer." I smile.

"No problem." He returns the smile. "I'll see you later, Mikayla."

"I'll see you later, too." After I said this, Brady left and went back into the castle.

I was about to return back to setting up when I realized something; Brady seems so kind today. It's so odd that he'd offer to help. It's also not like him. Except of him wanting to help, he would usually go and play video games with his brothers. Now, he's helping more that he normally would. This is so strange. I shrug this thought off, thinking that it was just probably a phase.

* * *

**Easter Day: Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I walk through the plaza, proud of how great the party turned out. Everything was set up perfectly. From the snacks, to the music, to even the party itself, this was amazing. Excitement ran through my body, but that didn't last for long. I then remembered how I still haven't been able to play the egg hunt. What to do now? I sighed as I lean against a wall, disappointment suddenly filling my body. _My dad should of remembered.._

"Hey Mikayla." Brady greets me.

"Hey Brady." I greet back quietly.

"You don't seem so happy." He states. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." I shake my head.

"You're lying." Brady says, not believing a word I'm saying.

"I'm not lying." I argue. "I _am_ perfectly fine."

"Yes, you are." He argues back. "Mikayla, what's wrong?"

"Well, you know how in Easter you have this annual egg hunt?" I ask in response.

"Yeah." Brady nods.

"Well, I've never got to play in one, so I was hoping that maybe someone, such as my dad, would set one up for me because I really want to play one game." I say.

"I was hoping you would say something like that." He smirks.

"What do you mean?" I give him a confused look.

"I talked to your dad about you never getting to celebrate Easter." Brady takes out something that looks like a basket from behind a bush. "I figured that if he didn't let you play one game, I would set one up for you."

Brady smiles while handing me the basket. I remain speechless for a while, trying to process what just happened; Brady set an egg hunt up for me. _That's so nice of him! _

"Thank you, Brady." I thank him.

"You're welcome." He says. "All the eggs are hidden in an area inside the castle. There are 24 eggs, so good like finding all."

"But what about the party?" I gesture to the well-decorated plaza.

"Does it really matter?" Brady asks in response.

I nod before rushing into the castle, eager to find the eggs. Once I think about it, I'm kind of being childish about it in a way. But, who cares. At least I get to do the one thing I've always wanted to do; play this game. The excitement that filled my body earlier came back. Now, I can't help but smile. I was filled with giddy. The one thing that I've always wanted to do has now came true. _This is great! _

Finally spotting a blue egg behind the throne, I pick it up and place it in my given basket. Circling around the throne, I find a yellow egg and place it in my basket as well. As I do this, I think to myself: _Two down, twenty-two more to go. _Just as I think of this, I spot two different eggs hidden behind a couch. Just to make sure, I checked the other couch and also found two eggs. I place the four eggs in my basket and run up the stairs to find more. What I didn't notice at first was that there was an egg in at least one corner of the steps.

In total, I got about ten more eggs. For a castle with a lot of stairs, there were only ten; one hidden in the corner, every five steps. Now, I have about fourteen eggs, meaning that I have about 10 more eggs to find. But where? About half of population was hidden downstairs, so the other half should be upstairs. Maybe more might be downstairs since I didn't check in some areas. Oh well, I'm already half-way up the stairs, anyways.

My excitement got way to high that I literally tripped on the stairs in the way up. _What is wrong with me? _I shrugged this off while getting up and continuing up the stairs. However, once I got to the very top of the stairs, I tripped, yet again. _Seriously?! _I turn onto my back and find why I tripped this time; my shoe-laces. Normally, I would be wearing some sort of sandals, but today, I decided to wear shoes. I quickly tie my shoe and get back onto my feet.

_If I trip over something one more time, I swear... _Just when I thought I wasn't going to get hurt anymore, I find myself running into a wall.

"Stupid wall." I mutter under my breath.

After collecting the remaining ten eggs from corners, closets, and some bedrooms, I bolt down the stairs and go directly to the plaza. I quickly scan the crowd for Brady, who wasn't in the original place I left him. The music was very loud and thundering that you couldn't even hear yourself talk. People created this huge crowd in the middle that it was literally impossible to get to the other side. I scan the plaza, hoping to find the raven-haired King.

"Hey Mikayla!" A voice calls out my name.

I could barely hear who it was. Hopefully, it was Brady. When I looked around in front of me, I found nothing. Someone then tapped my shoulder, making me jump slightly. I grab their hand and flip them to the ground, not really caring who it was. Realization hits me as the person groans.

"Brady!" I scream his name. "Sorry!"

"It's alright." Brady yells back while getting up. "You should seriously stop doing that!"

"Again, sorry." I apologize.

"So, did you get all the eggs yet?" I could barely hear him due to the music.

"What?" I ask.

"What did you say?" Brady asks.

The music was getting higher and higher by the second that we really couldn't hear each other at all. Shaking my head, I grab Brady's wrist and drag him into the castle; a place where the music was heard a bit lower.

"So, what were you asking me again?" He asks in a formal tone.

"I was asking you what you were asking me." I reply "I could barely hear you over the music."

"Oh, I was asking you if you got all eggs yet." Brady says. "Did you get them?"

"I sure did." I smile while handing him the basket.

"Great." Brady smiles as he puts the basket down on the coffee table. "Did you have fun?"

It was more than fun!" I exclaim with much giddiness. "Thank you so much!"

I pull Brady into a hug, which he happily returns.

"Mikayla, being excited?" Brady teases me as we pull away. "Quick, someone get the camera and tape her before this is over!"

"Oh, shut it, you goofball." I roll my eyes and push his shoulder playfully.

Brady's response to this was smiling. "Can you blame me?"

I roll my eyes yet again.

* * *

Brady and I sit on the couch and fill our stomachs with nothing but candy. Brady would occasionally tell jokes; some, making me burst out in laughter, others, making me punch him, but in a playful way. As soon as it got dark outside, Boomer and Boz burst into the room, filled with excitement.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brady asks.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" I also ask.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at the party, too?" Boomer states.

"We were sitting here the entire time!" Brady defend the both of us.

"Whatever." Boz says in a bored tone.

"Oh, candy!" Boomer exclaims when finally spots the candy Brady and I have been munching on.

"Can we have some?" Boz asks.

"Go ahead." I reply.

The two boys sit down on the couch across from us. Brady throws two eggs to the both of them and before we know it, Boomer and Boz had devoured their first egg filled of candy and were now on their second one. This both fascinated and scared me. Brady shook his head at his brothers behaviors while laughing at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

When it was time to go to bed, I thanked Brady one more time and departed to my room. I drifted off to sleep thinking that this was the best Easter ever.

* * *

**That's it for this special! I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! **

**Happy Easter Everyone! I hope you have a happy sugar-filled, crazy, and fun holiday! :D**

**BYE!**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :D**


End file.
